


La Douleur Exquise

by Ginger Ninja (FlyingNerdBunny)



Series: Phrases/Words That Describe Love Better Than In English [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha!USA, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Because in a way I can sympathise with Artie, FrUK if you squint., Heats, Incest, M/M, Me being an emotional little shit and knowing this phrase means a lot more to me than this fic, Omega Verse, Omega!UK, Sex, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNerdBunny/pseuds/Ginger%20Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Douleur Exquise – French</p><p>The heartbreaking pain of wanting someone you can’t have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Douleur Exquise

_La douleur exquise – French_

_The heartbreaking pain of wanting someone you can’t have._

 

Heat, sweat, pain and pleasure.

Choking, gasping, gripping and tearing.

Wet, awkward, stifling and thirsty.

A momentary rest then repeat. 

Skin against skin, lips against lips, and oh, release, sweet release. Then more skin, more lips, more sweetness.

Repeat.

Repeat.

..... Stop.

Silence.

Breathing.

And realisation.

But that happens for two seconds before "A-Alfred!..." And "Arthur!" And gripping and pushing and stroking and pushing and scratching and _pushing_.

Heats are terrible, and when unmated at 23, a lot worse than expected. It takes a lot more to satisfy, until the only thing that does is an alpha's touch, inside and all over. When on a heat, an omega's rationality is lowered drastically, thoughts centred purely on sex and mating and being filled and stretched and fucked and pleasured and impregnated. So we take any alpha we can get our hands on.

If your little brother aged 19 just so happens to be an alpha, and you're on your heat and he comes into your room, well. Damn the law because heat and rut become the only thoughts in that room and the door becomes locked, clothes discarded on the floor and bodies gyrating in the nest of pillows and duvets.

And that's what hurts. The pain because it's taboo, this shouldn't be but it feels oh so good and he knows how to fuck you just right and you keep coming undone by his hands and body and glorious cock and well fuck, you're lost to the pleasure and hell be damned if you care because you don't. Because all you can think of is his dick and eyes and your slick covered entrance being teased before abused and just so perfectly that you wouldn't, couldn't, shouldn't want it any other way.

It hurts because when this is over, it won't mean anything, even if you are already so deep in love with him and suddenly he makes you his, claims you in that moment of heat and now it's truly too much.

Dragging me from my thoughts, I feel the need spreading through my body again, and whining gently, drawing the attention of my brother. A smirk spreads across Alfred's face as he rakes his beautiful blue eyes over my red face, my lust darkened eyes and naked body covered in a sheen of sweat. But he just winks and puts his head back down on the pillow he had previously been sleeping on and closing his eyes almost mockingly. "If you want it, you have to work for it,"

And there goes the last string of my sanity, as I clamber over him, straddling his form and impaling myself with his wonderfully thick cock all in one swift motion. A sigh falls from my lips as I relish the momentary satisfaction before the need and want fills me again and I'm forced to begin almost bouncing on it, almost screaming his name. And I can tell he feels the same pleasure, his face and growls and groans spelling it out for me, his fingers gripping my hips possessively, sure to leave bruises but I'm black and blue and white all over already so it most likely won't make a difference.

I get so close to cumming, vision beginning to go white with pleasure, the only coherent thought in my mind his name, when he pulls me off him with one swift motion, ruining that one chance of release. However, before I can even fathom that I'm disappointed, he enters me once more, this time with me on my back and him hovering over my trembling body. I know that by now, my heat will soon be over, but I can't think any further than that about what it means, what that will entail.

I feel the waves of orgasm once again forming a great, powerful tsunami as I release for what must be the last time this heat, when a sharp pain spreads from my shoulder, the wet sensation of blood and saliva slowly dripping down my arm, and my asshole being stretched wider than ever before when it dawns on me, much too late. 

Alfred has knotted me.

Alfred has claimed me.

My brother.

And it's highly likely I'll become pregnant.

And reality crashes down upon me, the aftermath of the terrible, pleasurable tsunami, when I know that this is doomed, that I am. 

Tears stream down my face, and Alfred's gentle but strong fingers stroke my cheeks softly, frown etched into his youthful forehead and I know he must be thinking the same.

It's not fair.

And it's odd, because at this exact moment, I remember a phrase my old friend had once muttered to me late one night when we were young and experiencing love that too was forbidden.

_La douleur exquise._

I know that that is what sums up my exact feeling right now, and the tears don't stop.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. 

"We'll make it work... We'll run away... Move to America. No one has to know anything, we can be together, Artie, just you and me," and the tears fall quicker with each word, wanting to believe my naive brother but knowing deep down that it's impossible.

"C-can't... Alfred... They'll find o-out and f-force us apart..." Maybe I had a glimmer of hope, but I dulled it with thoughts of what our child may have to suffer with, what would happen if we were caught. I knew it was too late though, Alfred was already beginning to act as my alpha and squash any fear and thoughts that could cause more upset.

Bundling me up in his arms, I feel thankful that our parents had left town for the week for their wedding anniversary. "Dont talk like that, we'll pack up when your heat's over and leave. No one will find us. I promise, Artie, I promise,"

And I fall asleep, that promise ringing in my ears, dreams of a family with Alfred in America keeping me from waking with fear.

But the pain still doesn't go, and I know our little fantasy can't, won't last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont kill me, it's crap. I tried to do feels again and failed again. 
> 
> Eh well. French is such a beautiful language, and I can honestly relate so much to this expression it's ridiculous. 
> 
> (Bit of author info, I've fallen in love with two of my best friends. Not at once. The first best friend is really straight so it couldn't happen from point one, and the second one I thought I couldn't have because I didn't know her sexuality plus we live in different countries...of the same country. -Which is the UK which is why that's odd- But she's my girlfriend now so I guess good things do happen. *sighs happily* She's the best thing that's happened to me, but also the most painful so this applies quite well still because it still feels like she isn't completely mine yet.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me very happy.
> 
> Lots of love.


End file.
